muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BertieBert
New wiki Thank you very much!I will turn you into an admin shortly.--Fred (talk) 23:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :All right, you are now an admin on Film Wiki.--Fred (talk) 23:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Reminders Hi. Like I said before, you shouldn't interfere or take offense when your edits are changed or undone. Wikis are about cooperation and collaboration. Changing your edits back is not the least bit cooperative and it just makes things worse for everyone here. Besides, it was reverted for a good reason. The blue frackle didn't play a big part in “The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence” other than just a non-speaking cameo in the closing, so it doesn't have to be noted. If you think it does (as I've said before), state your reasoning on the article's talk page and not on the talk page of the user who reverted your edits (which is what I meant when I said "the user in question" in my last message). If all of us come to an agreement, than you can we can go with your edits. But for now, I'm going to have to revert them again. Do not change them back. One more thing, next time you reply to any message on your talk page, please do so right here below the message. You can do so by clicking on the far end of the "Add Topic" button, in which the "edit" option will appear below. Thanks! -- Jon (talk) 20:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Re-read this and the last message carefully. I've seen the special, and I know you're right. All I'm saying is that the cast section covers speaking characters, and the blue frackle has no lines. It's just a background cameo at the end, so it doesn't have to be noted. Krewson is as much an assistant performer as Jane Henson and Caroly Wilcox are. Surely they were all right handing and performing background characters. Please try to be understanding and abide by our rules here. Look at our FAQ and policies and guidelines pages. Read and re-read them carefully. You're not going to get another warning like this. The next time you act up when someone reverts edits, you could be blocked from the Wiki. Respond here on your talk page (not on my talk page, here right below my message) so I know you understand and have read my messages. -- Jon (talk) 21:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Look, I'm sorry Jbrangwynne53 but I don't know anything about this wiki. I'm new and don't block me! I have been blocked alot of times everywhere. And my life has been really tough right now. Let me talk on your page, it only makes sense. I'm just an idiot so cut me some slack:-( BertieBert :::I don't expect you to know everything. After all, as a wise bird once told me, "everyone makes mistakes." =) Besides that, I can't block you (I'm not ). I just want you to follow through as best you can, and try to be kind to your fellow user too. By the by, we’ve commonly put messages on top of the page, but now with this new topic button it’s just completely confusing. I only said you should you reply here because it just clutters up the bottom of my page. If you feel more comfortable to post messages on my talk page, then I’ll adapt. But like I said, instead of clicking new topic, use the edit option instead. -- Jon (talk) 00:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks Jon, if you say you can't block me then why did you say you would before? :::::I didn't say I would block you. I only said you could get blocked by one of our admins if you didn't wisen up. I'm saying this hypothetically, of course. Nevertheless, that's available can help out if you have any questions, so don't be afraid to leave a message on their talk page. -- Jon (talk) 03:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hi, I just wanted to let you know that getting edits changed by other users should not be seen as a bad thing. We are all interested in having the best articles that we can have, that means that edits made may be changed or even reverted. This is why communication are important, however it's not very useful if you leaves messages to other users that you don't like they change your edits, instead ask them or bring it up on the articles talk page. But your edit to Angel Marie did not really make any sense and you did remove a sourced claim. Henrik (talk) 20:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hi De Hi, Bertie Bert! I removed your statement on the Waiting at the Church page because it sounded more like an opinion, not a fact. We have a policy on the Wiki to write text from a neutral point of view, avoiding weasel words like “many fans think that etc.” Saying something like “It was noted that…” (especially without stating where it was noted from) falls along those lines. As Henrik said, you shouldn’t take it personal if your edits are reverted. If you feel they are noteworthy, it’s better to bring it up on the article’s talk page, not on the talk page of the user in question. Thanks for your feedback, though =) -- Jon (talk) 15:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::As Jon said, we never allow "some fans think" or other verbiage relating to opinions or rumors. The claim is provably false for several reasons, anyway. The writers did not "write" that skit, it's a vintage Victorian music hall song (one of many used on the series, several in the UK spot). The "nice bit of trouble" line refers to a euphemism, now mostly archaic, for when a woman was impregnated out of wedlock. The sketch was a UK spot, which means it originally aired only in the UK (and other non-US markets, usually dubbed elsewhere) and there is no evidence that such "fans" as existed in England during the show's second season would have simultaneously thought of it as too childish (even most critics of the time never made such a claim). It wasn't the first or last Muppet Show skit with mild innuendo or adult content (never anything severe anyway) and the whole "too childish" thing sounds like a more recent assumption (after Muppet Babies, the movies, and the general inactivity of the Muppet Show cast until fairly recently). So it can't be re-added as a fact, since it isn't. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ohreally Bird page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 23:59, March 17, 2011